


Show & Tell

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was never that good with words when it came to his partner. Blair's damn good at charades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show & Tell

 

  
Jim sat across the booth from his lunch guest, his head shaking from shock and amazement. “No, no way… he can’t… that’s not possible!”

“Sure it is, Jimbo. Or haven’t you noticed how he follows you around like some love struck puppy?” Megan Conner sipped her iced tea before carrying on with her explanation. “You haven't noticed because you've had a stick up your arse about him ever since I met the two of you."

"Stick up my arse? About him? What the hell do you mean by that?" Jim whispered fiercely.

Megan chuckled throatily. "I mean mate, you have all these preconceived notions about who and what he is to you and everyone else, and you seem to think you know what he wants from you that you can't see the bloody tree for the forest."

Jim leaned forward and rested one hand on the cheap Formica table as he pointed the other at his companion. He stated unequivocally, “No, not possible, he's straight, have you _*seen*_ that black book of his?”

Megan made a face and Jim continued as if vindicated, "He's slept his way through most of the female faculty at the university and half the female staff at the precinct!"

“You are looking too big picture Jim, how about just looking at the man.”

Jim’s face took on a dreamy cast for a bit, “Oh, I could go there,” before focusing back in on Megan. “I could look at the man all damn day and drool forever, but I am trying to face facts Conner. Sandburg is straight, he’s all over the women he encounters, and he wouldn't want a repressed, uptight, forty-something cop!”

“No not oogle the man, actually look at the man and notice who he is without jumping to conclusions.” Megan said with some asperity.

Jim glared at her and asked testily, "So you're saying that, you've seen him... the real Blair Sandburg?"

“Yes, you daft twit.”

"And he wants... me?"

Conner nodded.

"No, No way Conner, you're, as you would say, cracked in the head."

Megan snorted and threw her napkin on the tabletop. “I’m not the one who’s cracked at this table.” She got up and gathered her things together preparatory to leaving, then as she dropped her share of the bill for the meal they had shared, said one last thing. “Mate, just talk to the man. Tell him how you feel and what you want, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

Jim watched her go, a pensive expression on his face.

o-O-o

Blair appeared to be finishing up an article he had been reading when Jim came through the door of the loft. The curly-haired ex-anthropologist glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “Hey Jim. How was it today working with Conner?”

Jim slowed to a halt, his hands putting his coat on a hook next to the door. “It was… an experience.”

Blair snickered. “Yeah I bet. How many times did you have to talk yourself out of shooting her?”

Jim shook his head in denial. “Nope, not gonna kill her, Chief. Conner is fine to work with… but I like working with you more.”

Blair smiled as he turned back to his magazine. “Cool, glad you are getting used to her, man. So what’s up for dinner?”

Jim turned to Blair. “My night to cook?”

“Your night for the last… um… week, I think.” Blair chided as he stood and went to put his magazine in his room.

Jim sighed and confessed. "I ended up having dinner with Conner at a diner Chief, sorry."  
Blair came out of his room and headed for the kitchen. “No problem man, I got leftovers I can reheat.”

"We just, well we were talking about something and it seemed natural to keep the discussion going...." Jim trailed off as Blair turned to watch him.

"I said it was no problem man. Really. So what were you and Conner talking about that had you so engrossed that you forgot again that it was your night to cook?" he asked casually. Jim swallowed convulsively.

A random thought popped into his head as he watched his roommate's oily hands maul whatever it was he was making his leftovers into. _//About me licking you from head to toe and back again...//_

“Oh nothing… um… really.” Jim stammered quietly. Blair’s gaze narrowed as he fell into interrogation mode, the type of attitude that told Jim he was about to bare all for his Guide. Not that he minded baring any part of himself for his Guide, he just wished there was more of the physical kind happening to go with the psychological kind. Okay and now he had another problem. He thrust his hands into his pockets, hoping the tell-tale bulge wouldn't be as noticeable.

Thankfully, Blair had moved onto the stage of his cooking that needed more of his attention and so missed Jim’s body trying to say hello. In fact, all he got from his roommate was a quiet “Oh.”

Jim cringed. _//Great, now he thinks I don't trust him enough to tell him what Conner and I talked about. How the hell do I deal with this?//_ Suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, he moved away from the kitchen and into the dining area, stopping by the fridge for a bottle of beer. Blair continued cooking, saying nothing, remaining quite calm.

“So, something kind of funny did happen at the diner.” Jim piped up suddenly.

“Yeah?” Blair prompted. Jim shrugged his shoulders in an attempt at nonchalance.

“We were talking about relationships and stuff. You now that Conner had a boyfriend before she came over here from Australia?”

Blair peered at Jim through a curtain of his hair. “Yeah I knew. We talked about it once.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, she said you two talk sometimes…” This was coming out wrong. The words weren’t there. He sighed again as Blair finished his work in the kitchen and came to sit at the table with his plate. He watched Blair eat for a while, taking a bite, chewing methodically and then swallowing. The jerk and bob of his Adam’s apple brought to Jim’ s mind images of sucking and biting that soft, smooth neck.

Again he had to reel in his overactive libido when it came to his partner, to get back to the point. He drained his beer bottle, stood and rinsed it out before dropping it in the trash bin. Blair finished eating his food, picked up his plate and took it back to the sink, preparing to clean up his mess. Jim walked over and helped by drying the dishes and putting them away. _//We are so married…//_ he thought lazily.

“Did I ever tell you that I was bi?” Jim muttered distractedly. _//Awwww shit!//_

Blair’s hands stopped moving in the water and Jim held his breath, afraid to say anything else. Afraid to move. Finally, Blair flicked a glance his direction and said, "Yeah? Cool, whatever floats your boat man - I am too you know."

“Yeah well, the reason that Conner and I were talking about relationships and stuff… well there’s this person that I wanted to… um… tell that to.” Jim stumbled. Blair finished his clean up and let the water out of the sink, turning to Jim and leaning against the counter to watch him. Jim grimaced. This was going so wrong.

“So, this person… anyone I know?” Blair asked as casually as he could. Jim swallowed thickly.

“Um… yeah, he’s pretty important, you know.” Jim mumbled as Blair took a step towards him.

“Pretty important… to you?” Blair nearly whispered and Jim had to dial up his hearing just a smidgen to understand him. He reached out a hand and slipped his long fingers through the fine, silken hair of his friend, his partner, his Guide.

“More important than the world.” He replied in much the same tone as Blair. He blinked back the insecurities for a moment. “I’m not good at this, Chief. You know? I can never find the right words to tell you stuff.”

Blair stared up with deep blue eyes that were quickly being eclipsed by the black irises. “Then stop trying to tell me, Jim. Show me what’s on your mind.”

Jim leaned forward, his hand tracing the fine lines of Blair’s face, starting at the temple and working down to the jaw. He took a step forward and let his lips brush against Blair’s. Blair didn’t pull away, didn’t move, he simply stood still and let Jim have his way for a moment. This emboldened Jim to step even closer, wrap one arm around Blair’s waist and use his other hand to tip Blair’s head back for a full contact kiss.

Blair’s arms finally moved, wrapping themselves around Jim’s waist and holding on for the ride. Jim felt like he was in heaven, his partner in his arms, their mouths becoming fused together as they both opened for tongues to slip in and dance together. He flushed when he heard Blair moan under him. Letting go was not an option, but breathing would soon become difficult. Jim felt that air was highly overrated at this stage of the game and continued kissing Blair with all his heart.

When he felt Blair’s arms moving again, he relaxed his hold. This seemed to be an invitation for Blair to pull his arms back and for his hands to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Jim didn’t really mind, for some reason his body thought it would be a wonderful idea to get out of restricting clothes. He slipped his hands in to help, only to have them batted away by Blair. He chuckled at this, breaking their kiss. His eyes refocused on his Guide, taking in the flushed state and the heavy breathing.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He sighed. Blair rolled his eyes before getting back to work on Jim’s buttons, this time reaching his pants and unbuckling his belt on the way to getting to his cock.

Jim growled as he realized that Blair was still dressed, and he was very nearly naked. This would not do. He leaned in to capture Blair’s sweet, luscious lips again, his hands going under Blair’s armpits to lift him up to the counter behind him. He shifted to suck on the succulent neck and ear hidden under the soft curls of hair as Blair sighed in content.

“Gods, yeah man. Come on.” Blair spread his legs slightly, allowing Jim to step in between, putting them closer together again as Jim pulled Blair’s shirt up and over his head, the curls sweeping back and then clouding down around them again. Jim ran his hands through the riotous curls, pulling them back to look in Blair’s angelic face before kissing him again.

The pace began to pick up as Jim unbuttoned Blair’s jeans, reaching inside to stroke the hardening penis awaiting him. The hitch in Blair’s breathing told him he was on the right track and he kept the pressure up, stroking the hard column of flesh in his hands. Blair nipped at his ear, causing him to look up with a slightly dazed expression. Blair chuckled.

“I want to go upstairs,” he murmured. Jim nodded, wrapped his arms around Blair’s waist and hoisted him up so that he could wrap his legs tightly and hang on for the ride. Blair took the moment to reacquaint himself with Jim’s neck as they shuffled towards the stairs. But one particular nip to the ear had Jim staggering against the brick wall and panting harshly.

“Jeez Sandburg, at least let me get us there.” He moaned as he felt his hold on Blair’s ass slip and he let the man slide back to the ground. Blair chuckled as he continued to feast on Jim’s neck, moving down to his chest and his pert, rosy nipples, alternately licking and sucking each one. Jim shuddered as he held up the wall, attempting not to let his knees take him down. When he felt the exquisite torture cease, he looked down to find that Blair was no longer there, but instead was racing up the stairs to Jim’s loft, his space… his bed.

Jim took off, racing up the stairs, shucking off his shirt and his shoes along the way and staggering to a halt at the top step, his eyes drinking the sight of Blair, on his bed, carelessly draped across it with one hand under his head watching the arrival of his Sentinel. Jim flushed at the frank appraisal he found in those deeply darkened orbs. There was heat and desire… and hunger. Jim took a step forward, sliding his jeans off his hips and letting them pool to the floor, stepping out of them as if they were so much litter he had to avoid. Blair’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch, letting Jim know that he was impressed by what he was baring witness to.

Jim smiled casually, his eyes roaming over the exposed flesh of his lover. The long, lean lines of chest, the curl of hair that covered him more or less from neck to navel. The straight, sturdy legs still encased in tight assed jeans lying sensually along the bed. Even his feet were sexy. Jim blinked and returned his eyes to Blair’s face. His eyes beckoning, his lips pursed just a bit.

Jim stepped up, leaning over that heavenly body, unfastening the zipper and peeling those jeans down the legs that reached out and wrapped themselves around his waist. He dropped the jeans, leaning further over Blair, his eyes making contact with eyes as dark with desire as his own must have been. He was beyond speaking now, letting his hands and lips, teeth and tongue speak for him. Heartfelt moans and sighs from the man below him told him that they were speaking the same language and he reveled in the scent and taste of his Guide.

He soon lost track of the minutes or hours that he spent as he took his time savoring every inch of his lover. He wasn’t alone; Blair had his hands in this as well, along with his lips, teeth and tongue. Together they explored and enticed each other into frenzy, not thinking at all, only feeling. Right up until Jim slid his aching cock into the welcoming passage of Blair's ass. A startled yelp sounded and they both slowed down a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, each asking the other if this was what they wanted.

But when Blair wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck, it was with a silent understanding that this was what was meant to be. And Jim had no trouble going from there, sliding his arms under Blair’s back and carefully leaning back, bringing the smaller man with him. As Jim sat back on his heels, Blair slid down until he was fully impaled. They let out a collective sigh, embracing each other and reveling in the delicious sensations that being together in this way sent through both of them.

Muttered words of love and adoration issued from both men as they set a rhythm of thrusting and retreating. Coming together and pulling apart only to come together again. Over and over, time and again, up and down, in and out. Their twin explosions of orgasm took them both by surprise and it was with heavy sighs that they came to a reluctant stop. Their bodies screaming for rest, Jim held Blair close to his body, nuzzling the sweat soaked curls and nibbling the tasty flesh. Blair chuckled mildly.

“Man, when you have no idea how to tell, you sure can show very well.” He muttered in the stillness of the night. Jim leaned back just enough to get a good look at the flushed and sweaty face, his Guide, his love.

“I may not be able to say everything, but I can say this.” He leaned forward and took Blair’s lips in a bruising kiss. Releasing him again, Jim sighed. “I love you, Blair Sandburg.”

Blair sighed. “I’ve been waiting so long to hear that.”

Jim smiled. “Then let me say it again… I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Blair grinned against Jim’s chest. “You can say that forever, I don’t mind… I love you, too.”


End file.
